Friendship Festival
by book-reader233
Summary: The Friendship Festival takes place in Mushroom Kingdom every year. With lesser than 24 hours, can the heroes find a suitable gift for their friends?
1. The Day Before The Festival

**Hi there guys, I know that is has been a while but I am back with a brand new story. This story, however, does not resolve around fighting. It is simply a story involving the characters from the Mario universe.**

**As usual, I do not own anything that is mentioned in this story, they all belong to Nintendo and their respective companies.**

**And with that, let us begin.**

**Please enjoy the story!**

**Chapter 1: The Day Before The Festival**

* * *

><p>It was a pleasant day in Mushroom Kingdom. The birds were chirping, the flowers were blooming, the villains were not attacking, nor were they up to no good, and most importantly, Daisy was not screaming, or even talking for that matter, at least not yet, not at the moment.<p>

Back at Mario and Luigi's house, the two brothers were enjoying a heart to heart talk over breakfast.

"The atmosphere sure seems serene and peaceful today," Luigi commented. "Almost like as if it was trying to trick us that it is going to be a good day until the villains' start making their move again."

Mario nodded his head as he ate his toast.

Just then, the phone rang. The younger brother went towards it and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Oh hi Luigi, it is me Toadsworth," the voice at the other end replied.

"Good morning to you, what is your purpose for calling us today?" Luigi asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you or your brother could help me to run an errand today; I need to send a letter to MC Ballyhoo discussing the plan for the next Star Carnival festival that will be held next year, unfortunately MC Ballyhoo's email account recently crashed for some unknown reason and so I need to send a four-page document to him via actual mail, like back in the old days," Toadsworth explained.

"Ok, so where do we come in?" Luigi asked, trying to take note of everything Toadsworth was saying.

"Well, I am quite busy today so I was wondering if you or your brother could help to take the documents to the post office and send it to MC Ballyhoo on my account; I will send the documents to your email account and all you have to do is to print them out and take them to the post office and mail them to him, would that be too much of a hassle to you?" Toadsworth replied.

"No problem, you can count on us!" Luigi exclaimed with determination. "Just for the record, what do you have in your schedule today that keeps you from going to the post office?"

"Well, you see, I have to go to town to prepare a gift for someone at tomorrow's Friendship Festival, so I do not have time to go down to the post office myself," Toadsworth explained.

Luigi was taken aback by two particular words that started with the letter "F", which Toadsworth had just mentioned.

Meanwhile, as his younger brother talked on the phone, Mario secretly took one of his pieces of toast from his plate.

Not long after, Luigi put down the phone and ran towards the dining table.

"Bro, I have to tell you something!" Luigi shouted.

"If it is about your toast then sorry I know nothing," Mario quickly said.

"We have completely forgotten that tomorrow is the Friendship Festival," Luigi told him, ignoring what he had just said.

"…I think only you have forgotten about the Friendship Festival, I remembered it and that was why I spent last night planning my options carefully," Mario said.

* * *

><p>The Friendship Festival was a special event which took place in Mushroom Kingdom every year on the 7th day of the 7th month from 7am to 7pm. During this event, all the hatred and rivalry towards one another are put away for the time being and everyone comes together and bond. The entire city will be filled with events, booths, performances and a lot of other things which you might typically see in a parade, carnival and theme park all together.<p>

Most importantly, during this day there is a tradition that each citizen in Mushroom Kingdom who is an official member of the Friendship Festival committee will be sent an email telling them a random name which was assigned to them. They must then try to find a gift which is deemed suitable to give to the receiver. Though of course some gifts are better than others. What makes this even more complicated is the fact that the email telling them who they are getting a gift for is only delivered to them the day before the actual event, which means they have lesser than twenty four hours to find the perfect gift of their receiver.

At 6AM, hundreds of trucks will be sent to pass by every member of the committee's house to collect the gifts. All of the gifts, with a tag of the receiver's name, will then be placed inside a few helicopters, and attached to a small paper parachute, which will fly around the Festival area. At 5PM, the pilots will then drop every single gift from the helicopters. The gifts will then descend to the ground and everyone will start searching amongst the gifts to see if they were lucky enough to receive a gift that year. When the festival ends at 7PM, the crew members will then gather the uncollected gifts and send them to the receiver's address the next day. Lastly, the sender's identity will remain anonymous. As such, nobody will know who sent them their gift and why they chose that particular gift.

And as of last year, the brothers had joined the committee and will be taking part in the big event once again this year.

* * *

><p>"And so, since I finished up on my research, I have pretty much figured out what gift to get for anybody," Mario said.<p>

"Let's go check the computer for our emails, also Toadsworth wanted me to print out a four paged document to send to MC Ballyhoo," Luigi said.

The two brothers then went to the computer table, which is basically the table that the computer is on.

As Mario turned his back from the computer while Luigi printed out the documents, he wondered who he was going to have to choose a gift for this year, and whether or not he will be lucky enough to get one this year. After all, the number of members of the committee is lesser than half the number of people attending the festival.

"Ok, I have printed out the documents and now I will take them to the post office to mail them to MC Ballyhoo, once I have done that I will look for a gift," Luigi said. "I will meet you again later at home bro!"

Luigi then logged out from his email account and went to collect his belongings. The two brothers then waved goodbye before Mario logged on to his account. He then clicked on the email which was sent to him by the Friendship Festival committee boss. When he saw the name of his receiver, he nodded his head.

"I think I should know what gift to get for him," Mario said.

And with that said, Mario quickly gathered his belongings before locking up the house and leaving for town, well aware that it was going to be a hectic day indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>And that is it for the first chapter. I hope you have enjoyed the story so far.<strong>

**Please stay tuned for the next chapter.**

**Goodbye for now!**


	2. I'm Getting A Gift For Him, Her, Or It

**Hi guys! I will admit that it has been some time since I last updated this story, but I am back with another chapter!**

**My apologies in advance for those who may find this chapter too short; I have a very busy and hectic schedule at the moment. **

**As usual, I do not own anything mentioned in this story, they all belong to their own respective companies.**

**And with that, let us begin!**

**Please enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 2: I'm Getting A Gift For Him, Her, Or It**

* * *

><p>"Daisy, for this year's Friendship Festival, you have been assigned to pick a gift for… you have got to be kidding me…"<p>

Daisy was at her house looking at the email she had received, telling her the recipient of a gift.

"Well, no point in sitting here and worrying myself out; better get straight to work!" Daisy said in a determined voice.

She then slammed down the screen of her laptop, grabbed the bag next to her, and ran out of her house.

"I just hope that the king likes my gift, I mean after all he is a ghost, he has to, right?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at Princess Peach's castle…<p>

"Well, it should be rather interesting; this year I have to pick out a gift for Dry Bones, but I have not interacted much with him this year, I wonder if he would appreciate, let alone accept, my gift?" Peach thought to herself.

After finishing her orange juice, she then went to do the dishes, all the while wondering what would be a suitable gift for her bony, skeleton figured recipient.

* * *

><p>"Please let it me anyone but Toadette," a pink dinosaur prayed hard as she clicked on the mouse.<p>

She opened her eyes to read the contents of the letter.

"Birdo, for this year's Friendship Festival you have been assigned to pick a gift for… oh thank goodness, I know just what to get for my girl pal," Birdo heaved a sigh of relief.

* * *

><p>At Toadette's house, the owner was busy multitasking, if you consider drinking milk directly from a carton, eating cereal, checking her email and listening to the news from the television all at one go multitasking.<p>

"Let me see who will be my lucky recipient this year!" Toadette responded cheerfully, making air quotes with her hands when she said the word "lucky".

"Toadette, for this year's Friendship Festival, you have been assigned to pick a gift for… Mario," the pink Toad read from her computer.

After stuffing more cereal into her mouth, Toadette decided to think of the best gift she could get for her recipient, while drinking milk and listening to the morning news still.

* * *

><p>In the house of another two brothers…<p>

"You have got to be freaking kidding me!"

The thinner brother, got off the couch, and headed towards his older brother's room, where he was reading his email.

"Dude, what was all that for?" Waluigi asked.

"How could my luck be so terrible that I have to get a gift for this stupid girl?!" Wario shouted.

"Oh come on, I am way worse than you, did you not forget who I said I have to get a gift for?" Waluigi responded.

"Read the damn email and maybe you will understand!" Wario insisted.

"Wario, for this year's Friendship Festival, you have to get a gift for… oh… yeah she really is going to be a tough one for anybody…" Waluigi admitted when he read the letter.

* * *

><p>At another dinosaur's house, a green figure was reading his email calmly, yet energetically.<p>

"Yoshi, for this year's Friendship Festival, you have to get a gift for… hmmm… looks like I may have to do some deep thinking if I wish to figure out an appropriate gift for this little fella…" the green dinosaur read out aloud.

* * *

><p>While the citizens of Mushroom Kingdom were busy finding out who they were going to pick out a gift for, and also deciding the gift itself, things were also happening in Bowser's castle.<p>

"Damn this stupid event! I hate when events like this happen! I hate when my enemies are happy and celebrating!" Bowser roared.

Bowser Junior, who was in the same room as him, nodded his head in agreement.

"I know dad, it sucks," Bowser Junior agreed. "And it stinks even more because on this day almost everyone else in Mushroom Kingdom gets to have a good time and get a free gift from somebody."

"And if we want to be in on the action, we have to go along with them, which means we can't do anything villainous at the event if we want to join in the fun, which really annoys me!" Bowser yelled out in anger, causing the whole castle to shake.

As the vibrations in the castle slowly settled down, a smirk appeared across Bowser Junior's face.

"Which leaves us with only one option," Bowser Junior said. "Dad, how would you like to join me in wreaking havoc in this year's Friendship Festival, and causing all hell to break loose tomorrow?"

* * *

><p><strong>And that is all for the second chapter; like I said in the beginning, it is a short chapter, quite unfortunately.<strong>

**Please do feel free to drop a review, comment or suggestion.**

**Until we meet again, this is bookreader233 signing off.**

**Goodbye!**


	3. Last Year's Celebration Went Like This

**Hi guys, I am back with a brand new chapter of my story!**

**As usual, I do not own anything mentioned in this story, they all belong to their respective companies.**

**And so, without further ado, let us begin.**

**Please enjoy the story!**

**Chapter 3: Last Year's Celebration Went A Little Bit Like This**

* * *

><p>As the citizens of Mushroom Kingdom quickly scattered about, planning for the Friendship Festival which took place tomorrow, two evil villains were busy putting their plan into action.<p>

"Tomorrow's Friendship Festival is definitely going to be one hell of a disaster!" Bowser shrieked.

The father and son were both in their castle, drafting out a plan.

"And everyone is going to wonder how the event went from such a joyous and happy one last year, to the disastrous one this year," Bowser Junior added on.

"Speaking of which, what did happen at last year's Friendship Festival anyway?" Bowser wondered.

"Oh, I know everything that took place last year dad, do you want me to tell you?" Bowser Junior said.

"Sure, but how did you know, I mean, you did not even attend the festival last year," Bowser asked.

"I read about it in blogs belonging to some of the heroes," Bowser Junior explained. "Last year's celebration went a little bit like this…"

* * *

><p>Everyone was busy walking around Mushroom Kingdom, trying to find their gift, or if they had one.<p>

A pink Toad ran from place to place picking up gifts and looking at the tag to see if it was hers.

"Has anybody seen my gift?!" Toadette hollered over her voice, much to anxiety and shock of everyone else.

"Wait, never mind people, I found it!" Toadette exclaimed.

Staring at the tag with labelled with her name, Toadette stared at the gift and tried to predict what she could find inside. She then ripped open the wrapping paper on the spot and realised she had gotten a…

"Holy guacamole! It's a full year subscription to every single entertainment magazine!" Toadette exclaimed in excitement.

One certain Toad took attention to that shouting and went towards her.

"You seem pretty excited about your gift," Toadsworth commented.

"I sure am, what did you get?" Toadette asked.

"Well I have not found it yet but I do know that MC Ballyhoo has gotten a pair of movie tickets to any movie he wishes to attend," Toadsworth explained.

"Well he sure must feel excited about it," Toadette said. "Now come on, let us go find your gift."

The two Toads then went about the place, trying to find Toadsworth's gift.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, a pink princess was walking through the streets, smiling and waving at everyone whom she met.<p>

"It sure is nice to see everyone get to together on this lovely and joyous occasion," Peach said to herself. "I sure do hope that I w…"

* * *

><p>"Uh, son?" Bowser asked his son, interrupting his story.<p>

"Yeah, what is it dad?" Bowser Junior asked his father.

"Could you skip all these parts and just go straight to what gift each person received?" Bowser asked.

"Well, if you say so, but you will miss out on all of the good part," Bowser Junior responded, before continuing on with his story.

* * *

><p>So, as mentioned before, Toadette had gotten a full-year subscription to every single entertainment magazine. The question is, what did everybody else get? Let us find out…<p>

* * *

><p>Mario opened up his gift, which was very small in size, and looked at the contents.<p>

"It looks like I have gotten 4 tickets to go to Isle Delfino! This is great! Now I can invite some of my friends to go on a vacation with me as well!" Mario said cheerfully, pleased with his gift.

* * *

><p>Luigi took a deep breath before he opened up his gift.<p>

"Please do not be a Bob-omb," Luigi prayed.

The younger brother's gift was also about the same size as his brother's. But the content inside was incredible beyond words.

"Oh my goodness gracious! A cheque for a hundred thousand coins! Now I will be able to donate even more money for the charities I had partnered with!" Luigi exclaimed in surprise, feeling glad that someone was this generous towards him. He also felt hopeful that the money he had gotten would go to the funds of many other charities which Luigi had partnered with.

* * *

><p>Peach carefully peeled opened the wrapping paper and looked at it for a while before immediately realizing who it was from.<p>

"She really is a true friend," Peach commented, staring at the photo album, which had a yellow colored flower and pink colored fruit on the cover page.

* * *

><p>After having ran all over the entire place, Daisy finally located her gift. She immediately ripped open the wrapping paper and laid her eyes on her gift.<p>

"Well, blue is not really my favorite color, but based on the design, I am assuming that this dress must have cost a fortune, so I cannot really complain much," Daisy responded positively, thinking of when she would be able to display her brand new attire.

* * *

><p>We now cross over to the green dinosaur who had just opened his gift.<p>

"Twenty free coupons for any meal in Mushroom Kingdom costing lesser than twenty coins? That's great!" Yoshi said positively.

So it seems that Yoshi is quite happy with his gift, but what about on his girlfriend's side?

* * *

><p>"This better not explode in my face when I open it," Birdo said.<p>

Holding the gift a reasonable and safe distance away from her face, the pink dinosaur cautiously opened up her gift.

"Hmm…"How to let your boyfriend know you are the boss", "How to be the one who makes all the decisions in your group of friends", and… isn't this my journal?! You must be kidding me, I have not seen this for months since I lost it. Who could have possibly…," Birdo said before noticing the note that was inside the gift box as well. "Oh I should have known, and to think I put so much effort to get her such an amazing gift."

* * *

><p>After scouring the entire area, Toadette and Toadsworth finally found the latter's gift.<p>

Before the elder Toad could even react, the younger pink Toad had already ripped open the wrapping paper.

"Hey Toadsworth, check out this cool pirate outfit, you could wear it for Halloween this year!" Toadette commented.

"And it is just my size that is just great! But I do wonder who could have gotten me such a gift?" Toadsworth wondered, while examining his gift.

"Well, the only time I think you would possibly where this is during Halloween, and only one name comes to my mind whenever I think of Halloween. Actually, two names; Daisy and the other one but I do not think that Daisy gave you this; she would have given you something the size of an elephant, so this gift was given to you from the other one," Toadette told the elder Toad her speculations.

* * *

><p>After two Toads had found their gifts, a third one was opening his gift.<p>

"Wow, a toolbox along with a bunch of useful tools like a hammer, headlight, jackhammer, and so much more, this is great, now I can help out Mario and the gang on adventures more often!" Toad proudly responded upon realising his gift.

* * *

><p>Another group of brothers then came together after they had gotten their gifts.<p>

"So, what did you get you fool?" Wario asked his brother.

"A gift card for one of my favourite restaurants worth 500 coins!" Waluigi showed his brother.

"Which restaurant is it?" Wario asked.

"I will not tell you; you are definitely going to show up and ruin things for me," Waluigi explained.

"Fine, then I will not show you what I got," Wario said.

"Fine, stay that way," Waluigi argued.

"Fine, whatever you say," Wario countered.

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Fine"

And with that statement, Wario stormed off with his gift.

"Seriously I cannot believe that g…," Waluigi turned around whilst shaking his head. "Exactly how long have you been standing there and listening to what me and my brother have been saying Birdo?"

"Long enough," Birdo answered before walking away.

* * *

><p><strong>And so that is it for Chapter 3! I sure hope that you have enjoyed it!<strong>

**Also, I have put up a poll on my account page so if you have time, please take part in the poll, your opinion may affect the story. It will only take at most 2 minutes of your time, so please help me with the poll.**

**Do feel free to drop a comment or review.**

**Goodbye for now!**


	4. More Of What Happened Last Year

**Hi guys, I am back with a brand new chapter of my story!**

**As usual, I do not own anything mentioned in this story, they all belong to their respective companies.**

**And so, without further ado, let us begin.**

**Please enjoy the story!**

**Chapter 4: More Of What Happened Last Year**

* * *

><p>So, we know who got what at last year's festival. But the question is, who was the one who decided on the gift for the recipient?<p>

Well then, let us find out…

* * *

><p>"Dear Mario," Mario said, staring at the contents of the email he received.<p>

"For," Luigi continued.

"This," Peach continued.

"Year's," Daisy continued.

"Friendship," Yoshi continued.

"Festival," Birdo continued.

"You," Wario continued.

"Have," Waluigi continued.

"Been," Toadette continued.

"Assigned," Toad continued.

"To," Toadsworth continued.

"Select," Luigi said.

* * *

><p><strong>Toadette: Wait a minute, I thought you already said Luigi already, why did you repeat his name again?<strong>

**Me: Did I? Oh… sorry, writing this story at 2.23AM in the morning so my mind is not in the best shape right now.**

**Bowser Junior: Why are you staying up so late?**

**Daisy: Please, it is not like you do not do so as well.**

**Me: I do not think it is necessary for me to explain myself.**

**Mario: Well, you are the author, so you do get to call all of the shots around here.**

**Me: Yep, I sure do.**

**Bowser: Oh for crying out loud, just continue on with the story already!**

**Me: Well, seems like I managed to kill four minutes with this content, so, back to the story!**

* * *

><p>"…oh great… Toadette…" Birdo muttered with annoyance clearly present in her voice. "I do not know what on earth the next number of hours will be, but I am pretty sure that it would be a lot more chaotic than last year when I had to choose a gift for Hammer Bro."<p>

* * *

><p>"All right, I get to select a gift for Mario! This is great! Now I get to repay Mario for helping protect Isle Delfino last time!" Noki exclaimed, relieved that he had gotten an easy recipient during the first time he signed up as a member.<p>

* * *

><p>"Well, it looks like I have been assigned to give a gift for Luigi. Wow, last year it was Peach, and now it is for one of the Mario brothers," Toadsworth read from the letter, amazed with his luck.<p>

* * *

><p>"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Daisy exclaimed in excitement. "I know exactly what I need to get for my best friend Peach! Definitely much easier than last year when I had to choose a gift for Pianta."<p>

* * *

><p>Now, we move off from our regular group of heroes and turn our attention to one of the Kongs. One, who happens to have pigtails.<p>

"I sure hope I get an easy one," Tiny hoped, for this was the first time she would be participating in this event. She then heaved a sigh of relief when she saw the name.

"Thank goodness, it is Daisy, this should be easy; anything that involves a crazy planned party would appealing to her for sure," Tiny Kong commented.

* * *

><p>"It seems like I would be getting a gift for my former baseball captain, Yoshi," Shy Guy said.<p>

* * *

><p>"Well what do you know? I have been assigned to select a gift for Birdo. Hmm, I wonder what I should get for her," Toadette pondered, with sarcasm in her voice.<p>

* * *

><p>"Toadsworth, huh? Well, this might be a bit of a challenge for me," King Boo said, attending the festival for the first time as well.<p>

* * *

><p>"Ok, it appears I need to choose a gift for Toad, well it is definitely a lot better than having to choose a gift for Toadette; I feel so bad for anyone who had to select a gift for her," Wario remarked.<p>

* * *

><p>"So, I am supposed to choose a gift for Waluigi; this is really hard for my first time," Donkey Kong commented, attending it for the first time as well.<p>

* * *

><p>"I need to select a gift for Wario, ok that should not be too difficult, I think," Dry Bones stated.<p>

* * *

><p>"So, how did you know who had to choose a gift for whom? Did they reveal it last year?" Bowser cut his son's story short to ask him the question.<p>

"Well, they did not reveal the official information, but Daisy and Toadette, being the curious and crazy girls they are, did a lot of research and interrogation, and were somehow able to obtain the accurate information," Bowser Junior explained.

Bowser could only nod his head at that statement.

"So dad, do you want hear even more about last year's event?" Bowser Junior asked.

"Maybe later; right now I am hungry; I have yet to eat breakfast," Bowser said.

"Well then, let us go and have a nice meal at the nearby café," Bowser Junior suggested.

The father and son duo then left their house, all the while thinking of their plan to ruin the festival this year.

* * *

><p><strong>And that is it for Chapter 4, I sure hope you have enjoyed it!<strong>

**By the way, what I wrote down was true, I really did write this chapter at 2 in the morning. What I was doing staying up till this time is up to you to imagine.**

**Do feel free to drop a comment or a review.**

**Please stay tuned to the next chapter!**

**Goodbye for now!**


End file.
